Cheering Up calls for Smexy Times
by 0HappyEverAfter0
Summary: Morgana had a bad day at uni and Gwen helps cheer her up. General h/c fluffiness with a little bit of shameless porn :  Oneshot


_**Summary: **Morgana had a bad day at uni and Gwen helps cheer her up. Generally h/c fluffiness with a little bit of shameless porn :)_

_**Author's Notes:** Wow, this story is just completely out of left field! I don't write AU and I don't typically write femslash (though I have once before). I just had a super crappy morning and I guess I needed to project that onto Gwen and Morgana lol._

_This story is not brit-picked or beta'd beyond my own editing, just fyi._

_Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Cheering Up calls for Smexy Times<strong>

Gwen jumped from her seat on the couch as the door to the flat was abruptly thrown open, and just as quickly slammed shut with a loud thud. "That stupid idiot of a professor!" Morgana shouted before tossing her bag on the floor and stomping into their bedroom, making the floor reverberate under Gwen's feet.

She could hear Morgana mumbling under her breath as she forcefully kicked her shoes off, sending them flying across the room and colliding loudly with the wall. Quietly, so not to incur Morgana's wrath, Gwen poked her head in to try and find out what was going on. "What happened?" she asked sweetly, true concern shining in her eyes. Morgana momentarily stopped her rant and peered at her through tiny slits.

"What happened, is that pretentious teacher has given me bad marks all year long without so much as saying anything, and just now released the grades to us!" She averted her eyes and went back to undressing herself, forcefully tearing her clothes from her body and throwing them across the room. Gwen managed to duck just in time as Morgana's stylish black waist belt was thrown in her direction.

"Did you try talking to him about it?" She offered in support.

"Of course I did!" Morgana shrieked, now down to her underwear. She pulled the top dresser drawer out hard enough to make the knickknacks and pictures on top of it rattle in protest. "It didn't matter what I said though, he didn't see reason. Then I tried to remind him I'm a Pendragon and he threw me out of the classroom!" She was motioning wildly with her arms, sending discarded clothing flying in the process.

Gwen cringed in realization. "Did you actually talk with him at all, or did you just yell at him?" she asked in the most non-confrontational voice possible. The last thing she wanted to do was start a fight when Morgana was in this kind of mood. "It doesn't matter how I talked to him, he was wrong and should have realized that!" Having found a sports bra that seemed acceptable, Morgana roughly pulled off her normal bra, letting her breasts momentarily bounce free, before covering them up again with the soft yet tight cotton material of her red Nike sports bra. She slammed the drawer hard enough to actually make the photo's fall over this time, before ripping open the next drawer down to look for some exercise shorts.

Gwen walked over to her and softly put a hand on her shoulder. "You normally don't get so upset over things like this. What's really wrong?" If it had been anyone else, Morgana would have batted the hand away and continued to simmer in her anger. But this was Gwen and she loved her. With a heaving sigh, Morgana let her anger go and slumped against the dresser.

"If I fail this class I won't get accepted into the program. I'll prove Uther right and show him I can't do anything on my own and that I do need his help." She turned towards Gwen revealing the tears now streaming down her face. Gwen teared up herself at the utter humiliation and defeat etched all over her lover's face. "Oh Morgana, it'll be ok." She quickly wrapped her arms around the other woman and pulled her into a tight embrace. Morgana relented and let her head drop to Gwen's shoulder. She didn't cry any more, already feeling embarrassed for her earlier tears, but she did return the hug and nuzzled her nose along the underside of Gwen's chin. "I don't know what to do." She admitted through gritted teeth.

"Sh, it's alright. We'll figure this out together. I'll help you study and we can write a nice e-mail to your professor explaining the situation and hopefully he will give you some extra credit work to do." Morgana smiled into Gwen's neck; she was always so optimistic. "No matter what happens you'll always have me and I believe in you." Gwen whispered sweetly into her ear. Morgana's heartstrings cinched as she remembered this was really how her life was now. No matter what tribulations she went through, she would always have Gwen and there was nothing that could bring her down. She could still hardly believe how lucky she was at times.

Morgana pulled back slightly, peering into Gwen's emotion filled eyes. "I know you will be, but I truly don't deserve you." Gwen looked honestly appalled before closing the distance between them and covering Morgana's lips with her own. Morgana's senses were immediately filled with nothing but Gwen; her tongue desperately sought out her lover's and she moaned when they finally connected.

Gwen stopped the kiss all too soon and fixed Morgana with a serious expression. "Of course you deserve me. You should stop thinking otherwise."

Morgana grinned mischievously in response. "I don't see how that's true, I did almost hit you in the face with a belt!" Gwen giggled and brought her in for another hug. This time she let her hands wander over the exposed skin on Morgana's back. "You know, I think I should cheer you up more." She pulled back again and looked up at Morgana from under her lashes.

"I have no idea how you can look so sweet and yet positively sinful at the same time, but I think you might be on to something." She took Gwen by the hand and led them over to the bed. Gently, she pushed her down on top of the soft burgundy comforter. Before continuing, she pulled back and removed the red bra she had put on just moments before. Gwen simultaneously unbuttoned and shed her jeans, t-shirt and bra leaving both of them in just their panties. Morgana's nipples were already hard and aching, begging for Gwen to touch them, so she sat up on her elbows and sucked one into her mouth.

"That feels fantastic" Morgana moaned into Gwen's hair as she gently stroked her back with feather light touches. Gwen slowly began to kiss her way across Morgana's chest before latching onto her other nipple. She licked and sucked on the sensitive bud until Morgana was writhing in her lap. When Gwen pulled back Morgana tried to force her down but she was having none of it.

"Hey, it's my job to cheer you up, remember?" she said with a coy grin. She motioned for Morgana to lie down and then crawled on top of her when she finally consented. Gwen peppered kisses over every inch of Morgana's skin paying special attention to the ticklish spot behind her ear and her breasts before skimming her tongue along Morgana's underwear line. Morganna shivered in response and felt goose bumps rise all over her sensitive skin. Gwen continued to lick along her belly and started to graze her hands over Morgana's thighs in unison. The slow, tantalizing movements were insanely pleasurable, but such a torture.

"Please." Morgana gasped out, not sure what exactly she wanted, but knowing she needed something, anything, more. Gwen answered by pulling Morgana's underwear to the side and taking one long lick from her center all the way up to her clit making Morgana's hips buck up of the bed and a guttural moan escape from her lips. Rather than giving her more just yet, Gwen moved up Morgana's body and kissed her as she thrust two fingers deep inside Morgana's heat. Morgana's head swam at the feeling of Gwen so deep inside her and the taste of her own juices on her lover's lips.

"So wet." Gwen moaned into her mouth before swiping her tongue over her teeth and biting down on her upper lip. Morgana was able to compose herself enough to give Gwen a sarcastic smile. "Only because you're such a tease." She was effectively shut up when Gwen added another finger and started kissing her way back down Morgana's body. Unabashedly, Morganna thrust her hips up towards Gwen's face, silently begging for what she wanted. Gwen didn't disappoint and flicked her tongue over Morgona's swollen clit before gently biting down and sucking it in-between her teeth.

"Gwen!" she shouted as a familiar coil tightened deep in her belly. Her skin was on fire and she thought she might hyperventilate if Gwen kept doing that thing with her tongue. Her hands fisted into the bed sheets and she squirmed under her lover, needing just a little bit more. "So close." Gwen took this as a signal to insert a fourth finger inside Morgana and let her other hand drift up and squeeze her breast before rolling a nipple between her fingers. Morgana finally let go and wove her fingers through Gwen's hair, holding her in place as she bucked her hips up to meet Gwen's fingers and mouth. With one more harsh suck on her clit, Morgana felt her insides explode and her vision go momentarily black. Her skin was tingling from her orgasm and while Gwen let her fingers slip out, she continued to lap at Morgana's juices, causing continuous aftershocks to ripple through her body.

"That was incredible." She finally whispered after she had come back down from her orgasm induced high. "Let me do the same for you." Gwen smiled up at her but only moved to take Morgana into her arms.

"This was about me cheering you up, remember? Now come here." She opened up her arms and Morgana smiled as she curled up into them.

"Are you sure?" She felt Gwen nod her head as she started to stroke Morgana's back.

"I love you."

Morgana smiled and nuzzled further into Gwen's chest. "I love you too, Gwen. Thanks for making me feel better."

"Of course." She replied sleepily. Morgana was much more at peace than she had been earlier and reveled at how wonderful it was to have someone she could rely on. Just being around Gwen made her feel better. They dozed off for the rest of the afternoon together, happy and content in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em>AN: While this was completely random and very roughly done I'd LOVE a review or two! You guys should be feeling particularly generous since Merlin Season 4 starts TODAY!_


End file.
